The present invention relates to an interphase insulative structure for a motor and a method for coupling an interphase insulative sheet in a motor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-364382 describes an interphase insulative sheet (interphase insulative paper), which is arranged between the coil ends of windings for a plurality of phases. The interphase insulative sheet described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-364382 includes a first interphase insulative portion, a second interphase insulative portion, and a coupling portion. The first interphase insulative portion is arranged between the coil end of a U phase winding and the coil end of a V phase winding. The second interphase insulative portion is arranged between the coil end of a V phase winding and the coil end of a W phase winding. The coupling portion couples the first and second interphase insulative portions and is arranged between the coil end of the V phase winding and an end face of a stator core. Further, the coupling portion functions to prevent displacement of the first and second interphase insulative portions.
An inserter, such as that described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-80356, is used to insert the windings into slots and wave-wind the windings onto a stator core. The inserter is inserted into the stator core, which is annular. Upon completion of the insertion of the U phase winding and the V phase winding, an interphase insulative sheet for the V and W phases is coupled to the stator core. However, the interphase insulative sheet between the V and W phases has annular first and second interphase insulative portions that may partially overhang from the annular stator core in a radially inward direction. Such an overhanging part may interfere with the insertion of the inserter into the annular stator core. This may damage the inserter or the interphase insulative sheet.